Promise Me
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Gen and Remus have a light little conversation about their newborn son before he leaves to help Dumbledore. Just a short little oneshot, basically.


Title: Promise Me

Summary: Gen and Remus have a light little conversation about their newborn son before he leaves to help Dumbledore. Just a short little one-shot, basically.

Notes: Ha! I've had this in mein noggin for quiet some time now. And I found the perfect reason to write it: my birthday. It's coming up soon, but frankly, I don't think I can wait until November 8th. I was also thinking that maybe I could do a longer piece, about her and Ciaran and James and Lily and all them taking care of her and Ciaran while Remus is off. But I've got it in my mind nobody'll like this so, I don't know about that.

"OK, you," Gwendolyn Moore said to her son as she carried him into his room, "I'll pay you some mind. It's not like I planned to sleep anyway."

She swept her long black hair out of her face and curled up in the rocking chair in the small room beside the bedroom she shared with Remus Lupin.

"Are you hungry?" she murmured. "Is that it?"

Ciaran cooed faintly as she undid the buttons on her pajamas.

"That's always it." Gen said with a soft smile as she placed her foot on the floor and began to rock the chair.

He continued to watch her as he nursed, but soon his eyelids began to droop. But he seemed determined to fight sleep. And Gen was quite determined to go to sleep.

"As long as you don't wake Daddy, I'm sure we'll be fine." Gen began, stifling a yawn.

"Actually, I'm not sleeping, Gwendolyn." Remus said as he peered around the door frame. He cracked a tiny smile at the sight of them.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, looking away from him and to their son instead.

"No," Remus began with a soft sigh, opting for the short answer, "I can't." He started to take a timid step towards them, but chose to lean against the wall across from them.

"You look tired." Gen argued. "Go to sleep. I'm sure you'll need it."

"I don't want to leave you two alone," Remus began, sliding down the wall and coming to rest in a sitting position, "but then, with my parents, and James and Lily and the rest of the Order, you won't really be alone, will you?"

"It's not the same." Gen pointed out. Again, her gaze dropped to Ciaran as she began to brush his sandy hair out of his face. "And you need to sleep, too." she said softly.

"He's not going to sleep?" Remus asked, astonished. "By now, he's usually asleep."

"He's fighting it." Gen murmured, stifling another yawn.

"Why don't you wean him?" Remus asked. "It'll be easier for you, and whomever helps you with him can give him a bottle and you can nap."

"I'm fine." Gen said sternly. She managed an apologetic look before adding, "He and I are actually getting to bond. Don't take that from me, too."

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it and hung his head. He really had no argument, besides helping Dumbledore, who had helped him so much before. And Dumbledore did not happen to be high on Gen's list of favorite people.

"He's finally going to sleep."

Gen's whisper seemed to cut through his thoughts, though he had hardly heard her. He got to his feet and went around the chair to stand behind her.

Ciaran was indeed sleeping peacefully. Remus gingerly took him from Gen and held him for a bit as she re-buttoned her pajamas and joined him by Ciaran's crib.

"Oh, don't say it." Gen said, looking away, a faint smile at her lips. "Just put him down and we can go to bed."

"Say what?" Remus asked, gingerly placing Ciaran in his crib and pulling the emerald blanket around him. "That I love you?" he asked, brushing a light kiss to her cheek.

"Actually, I figured you were going to say something about that may be the last time you held him... for a while."

"Remus glanced down at Ciaran, who snuggled closer to his blanket. "You're right." he murmured, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'm going to miss that."

"Then don't go." Gen pleaded, her blue eyes swimming with tears.

"I have to." Remus said with a faint sigh. "I'm so sorry, Gwendolyn. You know I am. But, look at it this way," he said softly, "I promised I'd marry you when I got back. And I intend to keep that promise."

"You promise?" she asked skeptically.

"You know I do." he said faintly. "Now do me a favor?"

"What?" she asked.

"Get some sleep. I may have failed Divination, but I see several sleepless nights in your future."

She managed a tiny smile before taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom. Soon, the two of them were curled up together, her head on his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her, fast asleep.


End file.
